


Till I Found You

by ThisCompleteMess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, DameRey, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Rey is a Jedi Princess, Slow Burn, Smut, poe is pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCompleteMess/pseuds/ThisCompleteMess
Summary: Upon graduating from the military academy, Poe Dameron is immediately given orders to travel to New Alderaan and serve as the personal pilot and guard for Princess Rey as she travels on diplomatic missions. Poe is thrilled with his mission, as he grew up with Rey on Yavin 4 and has missed her dearly. Now a Jedi Knight, Rey has grown into a beautiful, fiery woman that’ll give Poe a run for his money as the two of them travel the galaxy, figuring out what shady secrets lie in the underbelly of the New Republic, as well as their feelings for each other.





	Till I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fic here on Ao3! Huge shout out to draco_sollicitus for all the pep talks and helping me bounce ideas around for the future of this story. She helped me get out of my own head and actually get this in motion, bless her heart. 
> 
> This is for all my fellow Damerey shippers! I hope you enjoy!

The hypnotic sound of hyperspace allowed Poe Dameron the clear head space to think. Frankly, too much space to think. He has received his orders immediately following graduation from military academy and hardly had a moment to process the news he’d been given before his bags were packed and he was in the cockpit of his very own, New Republic issued x-wing. But now – well, Poe had another 13 hours before he dropped out of hyperspace to contemplate and his brain was in overdrive.   
His destination was set for New Alderaan, the capital of the New Republic that had been built from the ground up by Leia Organa-Solo, who was ruling alongside her husband and king consort Han Solo. Upon arrival, Poe would be the personal pilot and guard to the princess as she ventured out on diplomatic missions.   
The princess. Rey. His Rey. The girl from his childhood on Yavin 4 who he had spent every waking hour of the day with. The girl with freckles to match the stars and a smile brighter than sunshine. The girl who held his hand at his mother’s funeral and gave him happiness when he didn’t believe there was any left. The girl he had played with for hours under the force tree (and even believed as a child that he would one day marry her under that very tree, not that he would ever admit that to a living soul.) It had been a decade since Poe had seen his Sunshine. Her Uncle Luke had come to take her away from Yavin on her 13th birthday, just the same as he had her dour, older brother Ben, to train in the ways of the Jedi. Ten whole years, and now Poe was just one flight away from seeing her.   
But what in the galaxy would he say to her? It was probably unprofessional, and certainly inappropriate, for him to whisk her off her feet in a massive hug, tell her how he could still hear her laugh in the crackle of the celebratory fireworks on holidays, how he could still see her captivating hazel eyes in his dreams. No, that was probably a bit much for a reunion of childhood friends. He wanted to have his easy relationship with her back, but that couldn’t happen.   
No, Rey was the princess, a fact that he had always known but never fully grasped as her parents had kept her out of harm’s way whilst establishing the new government. Not only was she a princess, but she had certainly finished her Jedi training by now and was probably oddly Zen, wielding incredible will power as well as physical power (and the knowledge that she could kick his ass certainly interested him. She might not be his Rey anymore, and Poe had to figure out just how he was supposed to cope with that and do his job with utmost professionalism. Whatever awaited him at the palace, Poe was willing to do whatever it took to perform his duties to the princess, regardless of his own emotions.   
Breaking atmosphere, Poe’s heart leapt into his throat as he did his best to initiate the landing sequence on the designated landing pad, knowing fully well that his life was about to get extremely complicated, but not having the slightest clue as to just how complicated. 

**  
Rey felt fully prepared to take on her duties as royalty and attend her meetings and events throughout several systems in the galaxy. She had the flight training, thanks to her father, to get her where she needed to be, the diplomatic training to handle politics and high society from her mother, and even more importantly, she was a Jedi Knight. She was more than capable of handling herself. So when her parents told her they wanted her to have someone accompany her, it didn’t particularly sit well.   
“You don’t trust me?” Rey’s annoyance seeped through her tone.   
“It’s not that we don’t trust you, sweetheart,” her father responded tiredly. “We just want someone watching your back and helping you. We know that you are fully capable of handling yourself, but a second set of eyes and hands, someone to escort you…Rey, it would really put your mother and I more at ease.”   
Rey sighed, fighting the instinct to roll her eyes. It wasn’t as if her parents didn’t sound reasonable, she simply hated the feeling of being coddled. As the younger child, and the only girl, Rey wasn’t always granted the same freedoms as her brother Ben. Half the time she had no idea where in the galaxy Ben even was, a fact that she knew her parents would never let her get away with. In the back of her mind, she understood that it was because she was loved, and realized she should feel grateful, but the larger part of her felt highly annoyed and suffocated.   
“We knew you wouldn’t take to kindly to this idea, which is why we were thinking of having someone from the military, preferably air force so that they could serve as a pilot for – now don’t give me that look – and we figured you might prefer that since you don’t seem to be too fond of any of the guards here.” Her mother smiled hopefully.   
Rey’s mind stuttered, glossing over the fact that whoever her knew guard was would be flying for her, a fact that would otherwise piss her the hell off, and froze on the word military. She knew someone in the military. Poe was in the military. Poe.   
Rey had spent a huge portion of her Jedi training distracted with thoughts of a boy with gentle brown eyes and dark curls. She dreamt of the comforting tenor of his voice and the glisten from the humidity of Yavin 4 on his golden skin. He was 3 years her senior, but had never treated her as a child, preferring her company to that of her brother’s. He was incredibly kind and gracious, spending all of his time playing with her, going on adventures and always making her laugh until her stomach hurt. Poe had been her best friend throughout all her childhood, and that friendship had grown into a massive crush on her part by the time she had left Yavin to train at the temple. Poe had gone from a cute, charming boy, to a very handsome sixteen year old when it was time for Rey to depart, and she never got to do anything about those blossoming feelings she had. Instead, she spent the next ten years thinking about the boy who made her flower crowns and taught her how to swim.   
“May I choose?” Rey’s voice barely higher than a whisper.  
“Choose what, Rey?”   
“May I choose who comes with me? If I’m supposed to trust someone to be my partner, then I should be able to choose them for myself.” She sounded more certain of herself this time.   
Han and Leia both looked at eachother. “I don’t see why not,” Leia smiled.   
**

Poe emerged from the cockpit of the bird and did his best to make his way down the ladder without falling on his face, hoping that his legs weren’t shaking noticeably. Taking a deep breath he turned to meet the greeting party.   
Standing at the front, flanked by guards, was Leia Organa-Solo, and standing to her right and slightly behind her…  
The last time Poe had seen Rey, she had been a sweet, thirteen year old girl. There was certainly nothing girlish about her appearance now. She had grown into a strong, lean woman. Her face had narrowed quite a bit and she was now nearly the same height as Poe. Her frame was toned, yet revealed the curve of her hips and breast, softening her otherwise warrior physique. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, pinned partially back to reveal her perfect features. Despite her older appearance, she still had those same, dazzling hazel eyes and freckles smattering her pert nose. She was absolutely beautiful.   
And he was absolutely fucked.   
“Captain Dameron,” Leia called his attention back to her and Poe bristled, undoubtedly caught gawking at the princess. “We’re happy to see you’ve arrived safely. My daughter tells me you are the same Poe Dameron she grew up with on Yavin 4. We spoke to Kes to inform him you would be staying here with us. He was thrilled.”   
Of course his dad knew. That bastard probably laughed his ass off as soon as the message had ended. Kes was completely aware of Poe’s pining for Rey after her departure and had even put up with years of his incessant babbling about her. Perfect.   
“I’m happy to be here, your highness.” Poe bowed his head, unsure as to how the rest of the exchange would go.   
“We have your quarters set up for you in the palace. Dinner will be this evening with my husband as well as Rey and I in attendance to give you a light briefing of your duties. You will report to my aide tomorrow morning for all other training and insight before you are sent on any official business with the princess. Any questions?”   
“No, your highness.” He was doing his very best to focus, but dammit if it wasn’t nearly impossible with Rey’s eyes staring into him the entire time. He could hardly form a coherent thought.   
“Come along, Captain.” Rey finally spoke, stopping Poe’s heart right where it sat reaching for her. “We have a lot to do.”


End file.
